De kanjis a Yuuri
by Crosseyra
Summary: Para Yuuri, Viktor era un ser dulce, encantador, natural. "¿Qué significa tu nombre, Yuuri?" Y Yuuri… Yuuri se sentía naturalmente lo opuesto.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes pertenecen a MAPPA. Yo hago fanfics mierda por pura diversión.

 **Paring:** Victuri pues. (Viktor x Yuuri).

 **Advertencias:** Fluff sin mucho plot. Con esta pareja no le hago mucho al Angst porque NO HAN HECHO NADA MALO DÉJENLOS SER FELICES MARDICIÓN.

 **De** _ **kanjis**_ **a** _ **Yuuri**_

 **by**

 **Crosseyra**

* * *

 **Dedicado a Mo Evans**

* * *

De alguna manera, Yuuri no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo habían terminado por hablar de un tópico tan… irrelevante. Dentro de todo, se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona que era fácilmente jalada por los sentimientos hacia un estado más abstracto, sin embargo, solía considerar que seguían siendo irrelevantes. Irrelevantes en la competencia, al menos.

" _¿Qué significa tu nombre, Yuuri?"_

Fue una pregunta que le tomó por sorpresa, sin aviso, como la gran mayoría de las cosas que envolvían el carisma y presencia de Viktor Nikiforov. Esa insistencia suya, esa sonrisa casi eterna en sus facciones. Viktor contagiaba su locura dulce. Porque sí; de cierto modo, Katsuki Yuuri consideraba a Viktor como una persona naturalmente dulce, naturalmente encantadora, naturalmente _natural._

Y Yuuri… Yuuri se sentía _naturalmente lo opuesto._

De veintitrés años, soltero, sin atractivo físico, sin talentos particulares aparte del patinaje (en el que, claramente—según él—tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno), sin tampoco el carisma de una personalidad atrayente. Siquiera encajaba dentro del estereotipo del chico " _poco agraciado pero simpático_ ". No, Katsuki Yuuri se consideraba a sí mismo como un cero a la izquierda, un número imaginario, una cifra dividida por cero.

 _Irrelevante. Inexistente._

Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que tampoco se sentía cómodo con su propio nombre. No le caracterizaba ni lo definía. No había mucho allí, en ese conjunto de _kanjis,_ con el que pudiera encajar.

Por ese mismo motivo, eventualmente, evadió la pregunta.

—No significa nada que tenga que ver realmente conmigo.

Lo dijo en un tono bajito, avergonzado, acomodándose los lentes que terminaban por empañárseles debido al vapor que emanaba del _Katsudon,_ tazón que lamentablemente no era para él, sino para su entrenador.

Viktor siguió insistiendo, no mucho en realidad. Como la gran mayoría de sus conversaciones, terminó desviándose a otro punto aleatorio. Terminó hablando de sí mismo también, arrastrando a Yuuri eventualmente en diálogos donde tenía que hablar de su persona. Como en todo, Yuuri evadía en lo que no se sentía cómodo respondiendo.

El tema de todos modos le siguió dando vueltas en la cabeza por los siguientes días.

Siquiera su propio nombre encajaba con él. Encajar en algún lugar o en algo no era realmente su especialidad, se dijo, se repetía, se convenció.

Viktor no volvió a preguntar sobre el significado de su nombre, ni parecía tampoco muy empeñado en averiguarlo, podía notar Yuuri. Olvidó el tema, posiblemente, atraído por otros segmentos de la cultura japonesa. Quizás, se dijo el patinador, Viktor únicamente le había cuestionado sobre su nombre por la peculiaridad de los _kanjis_ japoneses en el uso de los mismos. Tenían un significado explícito, y muchos nombres con fonética idéntica cambiaban de significado únicamente por los _kanjis_ que empleaban. Supuso que era un dato llamativo para un extranjero ruso como Viktor.

Debió haberlo olvidado.

De verdad debió.

Pero eventualmente Yuuri falló en el último giro de un salto cuando Viktor Nikiforov volvió a lanzar la bomba.

—¿Por qué te sientes incómodo con tu nombre, Yuu-ri?

Cayó, las cuchillas de los patines resbalaron sobre el hielo y naturalmente su cuerpo derrapó sobre la pista congelada. Viktor estaba fuera del ring, sin embargo, corrió alrededor de las barandas de seguridad al rescate del chico. La caída de Yuuri se había visto—y sonado—lo suficientemente fea.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preocupado, el ruso estiró su cuerpo sobre la baranda, tratando de alcanzar a Yuuri tendido sobre el hielo. —Oh, incluso te sangra la nariz.

Aturdido, Katsuki Yuuri sólo era capaz de observar los preocupados—y preciosos, no olvidar lo hermosos que eran—ojos de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Mnh. —gimió. —Estoy… _bien…_

—No lo suenas. Venga, levántate.

—D-De verdad estoy bien. —espetó con más fuerza, levantándose del hielo con ayuda de su entrenador. —El aturdimiento ya pasó, creo.

—Sal de la pista; vamos.

Yuuri obedeció, aunque lo hizo sujetándose todo el tiempo de los paneles ante la atenta mirada del ruso. Cuando salió del hielo, fue Viktor quien lo recibió en brazos, sentándolo en las gradas y ayudándole a quitarse los patines. Se sentía como un niño, aunque había una calidez nueva allí. Un niño mimado.

Yuuri lo comprobaba por enésima vez en lo que llevaban entrenando juntos. Viktor Nikiforov era naturalmente un hombre estricto, pero muy dulce a la vez.

" _Esa es mi manera de demostrar amor"._

Amor, ¿mnh?

—Ah, te sangra mucho la nariz. Siempre que fallas así tienes algo en la cabeza. Estabas muy distraído. ¿Te duele en alguna parte? Hey, Yuuri, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Yuuri parpadeó, y sencillamente negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Viktor suspiró, quitándose un guante y limpiando la sangre que escurría de la nariz del japonés con el mismo.

—¿En qué piensas tanto, Yuuri?

—¡N-No deberías hacer esto; vas a arruinar el guante!

—Está bien, los compré provisorios ayer porque los míos los mordisqueó Makacchi. Y deberías dejar de evadir el tema.

Yuuri tragó grueso.

—Simplemente… me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Qué cruel. Me estás echando la culpa a mí.

Viktor hizo un puchero, Yuuri hizo aspavientos con los brazos.

—¡N-No es lo que quería decir!

—¡Relájate!—se rió Nikiforov. —Sólo quiero saber qué realmente pasa por tu cabeza. Déjame entrar allí, _Yuu-ri._

A veces, se dio cuenta Yuuri, olvidaba que una de las cosas por las que Viktor más se empeñaba era en ganar completamente su confianza. De alguien increíblemente inalcanzable, Yuuri había encontrado a una persona en la cual recaer; una persona en la cual descansar sin sentirse débil y desvalido, sin que tuviera que cuestionarse su propia fortaleza.

" _Nadie piensa que eres débil, Yuuri"_

Su dulzura simplemente era un regalo para él.

—Bien.

Viktor sonrió, sentándose justo a un lado del chico, tal y como solían hacerlo cuando pasaban sus tardes libres en la playa, junto a Makacchi, sintiendo la brisa del mar como una maravilla y hablando de trivialidades de las que poco y nada recordaban. El ruso pasó un brazo tras su espalda, con la mano sujetando su cuerpo, alentándolo a seguir.

Viktor siempre estaba ahí detrás, alentándolo, dándole ánimos; tal y como su familia y amigos lo hacían. Pero Viktor era diferente; Viktor tenía _algo_ diferente.

—Me di cuenta que no tengo mucho por ahí con la que me sienta identificado; nada que me represente muy bien. —comenzó, bajando la mirada hasta las agujetas desperdigadas de los patines en el suelo. —Hay posters de Katsuki Yuuri, pero no me veo a mí mismo en ellas. Hay programas que Katsuki Yuuri ha hecho, pero no lo siento realmente cuando los ejecuto. Katsuki Yuuri puede ser un Eros, pero no es el Eros que Katsuki Yuuri necesita. Cuando hice de Eros en la competencia, intenté ser… _la dama más bella que seduce al galán más codiciado_ , y creo que lo logré, pero…. —suspiró. —No es el tipo de seducción que busco demostrar ahora. Simplemente quiero decir _"No soy la dama más bella, pero sólo yo puedo ser Yuuri, y sólo con eso voy a seducirte"._

Tomó una bocanada de aire, jugando con sus dedos, entrelazándolos y tamborileándolos de vez en cuando. Viktor permaneció en silencio, dándole el pie al chico para que continuara, porque en el fondo Nikiforov sabía que había algo más por decir, algo más que él quería sacar.

—Pero ya no me siento como "Yuuri", ni como "Katsuki Yuuri" en verdad. Lo que significa mi nombre simplemente no pega conmigo. No lo siento parte de mí.

Viktor pestañeó, suave, delicado.

—Entonces es por eso que has estado tan distraído últimamente; por mi culpa.

—¡No lo tomes de esa manera!

—Yo pregunté el significado de tu nombre. —sentenció el ruso. —Quería saber más de ti, quería saber qué podía sonsacar del más mínimo detalle que se vinculara contigo. No lo notas en lo absoluto, pero lo fascinante de una persona radica en los detalles. No te das cuenta de _lo fascinante que eres_ para el resto, Yuuri.

Un sonrojo se perfiló en sus mejillas. Yuuri se maldijo mentalmente, porque ya debería estar acostumbrado a las palabras directas de Viktor.

—Pero, ¿Sabes? —volvió a decir Nikiforov. —Pienso que tu nombre te pega muy bien.

Yuuri abrió los ojos, volteándose con sorpresa hacia el ruso. Allí, en el rostro pálido y maduro de Viktor, había una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Le pregunté a Minako-san. Me explicó que los _kanjis_ le dan el significado. Los tuyos son muy peculiares, pero te pegan bien. —Viktor levantó un dedo, y señaló directamente al japonés. — _Katsuki_ , que significa "Nacido para ganar". _Yuuri,_ que se lee como "Valor para ganar". Al final, eres todo eso y más, pequeño _cerdito._ Tu nombre dice mucho de lo que yo veo en ti.

Yuuri no supo qué decir. En efecto, no dijo nada. Buscaba una forma de procesar las palabras de Viktor, de ingerirlas, de asimilarlas y guardarlas en su cabeza, sin embargo, habían cosas que Yuuri no podía retener de sí mismo. _Katsuki,_ no había mucho de él que profesara "campeón" por todos lados. _Yuuri;_ era gracioso cuando su confianza y su autoestima siempre pendían de la cuerda floja. Todavía recordaba cómo lloró patéticamente cuando obtuvo el último puesto en su primer final del Gran Prix de patinaje Senior, luego de hablar con su madre por teléfono.

" _Lo siento mucho, metí la pata de nuevo"._

—Creo… —comenzó. —…que el nombre te pega más a ti.

Viktor parpadeó.

—Serías un mejor " _Katsuki Yuuri"_ que yo, de seguro. —Yuuri sonrió, aunque no lo sentía realmente. —A veces pienso que esperas demasiado de mí. A veces, también, no sé cómo llenar las expectativas que tienes sobre _Katsuki Yuuri_. Pero de todos modos no quiero defraudarte, no quiero que tu viaje a Japón, a este lugar, sean simplemente para ver cómo un perdedor vuelve a perder. No quiero hacerte desperdiciar tu tiempo; de alguna manera quiero que sigas dedicándome tu tiempo a mí hasta el término de la temporada.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri no podía cubrir más piel, porque ya no quedaba qué cubrir. Completamente rojo, parpadeando mucho y evitando todo contacto visual con su entrenador, Yuuri nunca se había sido TAN sincero en toda su corta vida. ¿Viktor se reiría? No acostumbraba a hacerlo, normalmente Nikiforov se tomaba sus pequeños momentos muy en serio.

Pero se rió.

Viktor rió.

Pegó una carcajada fuerte, sonora, mientas Yuuri deseaba con todo su fuero interno que la tierra se lo tragara hasta su núcleo en ese preciso momento. ¿Se sintió humillado? Un poco. Quizás mucho.

—¡Yuuri! —gritó el ruso, y volvió a rodear al chico con sus brazos, esta vez zarandeándolo y agitándolo y entregándole esas muestras de cariño de las que Yuuri nunca terminaba de habituarse. Frotaba su mejilla asiduamente contra la del muchacho, soltando cosas empalagosas. —¡Claramente me encantaría ser un _Yuuri!_ ¡Eres como un delicioso _Katsudon!_ Y eres pequeño y abrazable.

Yuuri se sintió sofocado:—¿G-Gra…cias…?

—Pero, por sobre todo, tienes un encanto muy propio. —Viktor dejó de zarandearlo, dejó de jalarlo y mimarlo con sus muestras de afecto tan… _europeas._ En su lugar, tomó sus manos entre las propias y observó con detenimiento los ojos ajenos de Yuuri. —Siempre has sido bueno para esto, Yuuri. Siempre has tenido el talento y el carisma para ser un campeón. _Naciste para ganar._ Lo veo en ti. Lo veo cuando entrenas, cuando caes y te levantas. Cuando bailas sobre la pista, seduces al mundo; _me seduces a mí._ Eres _Yuuri,_ y con eso es suficiente.

El sonrojo de Yuuri alcanzó límites insospechados. ¿Cuándo fue el preciso momento en que Viktor Nikiforov se volvió un pilar tan importante en tantos ámbitos de su vida? ¿Si es que no es en todos? Era demasiado; su corazón no soportaba tanto de un solo golpe.

Viktor extendió sus brazos abiertos hacia él. Y Yuuri no dudó un solo segundo en abalanzársele y abrazarlo como si su carrera dependiera de ello. Viktor, naturalmente, le atajó, y volvió a zarandearlo y agitarlo y mimarlo como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Para Yuuri, Viktor era un ser dulce, encantador, natural. Yuuri aceptaba su excentricidad, sus maneras estrictas y el afecto que le tenía. Había una confianza y una relación en ciernes detrás que, eventualmente, eran un factor de cambio en su vida.

Porque él era _Katsuki Yuuri._ Y Viktor Nikiforov lo sabía.

 _Y a Viktor Nikiforov le encantaba._

* * *

Hice esto hace como tres o cuatro días, pero no había publicado nada porque andaba sin internet. Hoy volvió, hoy lo publico.

Me considero una fanficker pseudo retirada, pero vamos, un One-shot no mata a nadie. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, honestly.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 _Atte: Cross._


End file.
